Daughter of the Forest
by cbrstrshp
Summary: A human is summoned from our world by the forest to protect the heart of the elf culture. When she meets the fellowship she tries to help as much as she can. Will she adapt to this new life or leave when she gets the chance? (Mary-Sue-ish)


Kiara's head throbbed with the worst headache of the century. She slowly sat up and realized that she could hear the ambiance of a forest around her. Odd since the last thing Kiara remembered was being at a popular club in the city with her friends. These trees still had all their leaves, so Kiara was clearly not in New York since it snowed the other day. She rested her hands in her head and tried to clear her memory to figure out what happened last night. Kiara seriously hoped that she didn't go off with some guy and now she was going to end up on the 11 o'clock news.

By clearing her mind, Kiara rationalized that she should stay where she was for a while, figure out things and such. She moved so that she rested against a large tree of some kind, playing with a leaf that had fallen on her outstretched leg.

"So I'm not in New York, and these trees are really beautiful. They seem old so maybe somewhere out West, but they seem so familiar…"

Suddenly, Kiara heard a low rumbling voice that seemed to come from everywhere, yet nowhere.

**"Lothlorien."**

She twisted around looking for the source but couldn't see anyone around. Afraid to call out she buried herself closer to the tree's trunk.

**"Hruummm, Sprite."**

Sprite? Kiara ran through her mind of what a sprite was and she could only come up with a drink and those little fairy things. She didn't know much about them though. Maybe the sprite… wait, Lothlorien. That was _not_ a common name. This was seriously _not_ funny. Someone had to know that she was a Lord of the Rings fan and was playing tricks on her. Which was _not_ cool, not in the least.

**"You essence, hurmrummm."**

Hurmrumm… Fangorn sounded like that, but if this person was trying to have her think she was in Fangorn they got the trees wrong, or if they wanted her to think she was in Lothlorien they still got it wrong. Still afraid to talk, Kiara sat up and edged away from the tree wondering if she could maybe spot the person who was trying to trick her. What did it mean by essence though?

**"Carry heart."**

Okay, now that is just creepy. Kiara does not do well with this suspense, horror stuff and she was starting to seriously freak out now. One thing she knew though is that people who scream or talk loudly die first.

Just then, she heard some kind of noise, it sounded like a sound a bird might make but not quite. It sounded like it came from a larger animal of some kind.

**"Run! Run!"**

Something in her wanted to listen to the voice… because that usually turns out well… but there was something old and wise about it. As Kiara was analyzing the voice, the creatures that were making the sound came into view.

_"Oh you have to be kidding me!"_

Kiara's mind went into overdrive as she was looking right at a small group of orcs, and judging by the smell emanating from them, they were not actors or a group of cosplayers.

"Oh fudge."

The one in front yelled out something while pointing to Kiara.

_"Oh that can't be good."_

The orcs started to chase after Kiara, why, who knows why an orc does what it does? Kiara took off like a startled deer and bolted through the forest. Thank goodness Kiara was always skilled at adapting to various situations but this was crossing the line, of some kind. At least her headache was gone now.

**"Follow."**

Clearly, this voice was something to be listened to, so when Kiara felt a soft breeze against her left she quickly turned to the right and let the wind push her forward. Kiara continued to follow the wind as she tried to outrun the orcs. Kiara was no cross-country runner though; she was more of a sprinter, using up all of her energy in one quick burst.

Then came a sound she would never forget, the sound of a dying orc. Kiara forgot her objective of running as she spun around to see the orcs falling one by one, arrows piercing their revolting flesh. Arrows meant archers and archers in a wood that she assumed to be Lothlorien meant elves and elves meant…

"Who are you and what are you doing in these woods?"

Galadhrim. Slowly, as to not startle the warrior elves, Kiara turned around, her hands out to the side and open to show that she was unarmed. As she came around she saw a familiar face, Haldir was standing not five feet from her, a group of elven archers at his back.

She bowed her head in greeting, if she wanted to get on their good side she had to be polite.

"My name is Kiara, I honestly don't know how I came here. The last thing I remember, I was with my friends at a party then I woke up here. Please, I could use your help."

Haldir kept a stern face as he thought.

"You do not remember how you came to our forest. I must apologize, but that seems unlikely; and your wardrobe is… strange"

_"How am I going to explain this?"_

Kiara started to sweat, not coming up with any good ideas.

"That's what I mean, I'm not from here. This is Middle-Earth, right? Where I am from, this place is just a story."

So much for keeping the fourth wall intact but Kiara had to tell the truth, it's the only way that Haldir would ever help her.

"I don't understand. Where are you from?"

At least he wasn't shutting her down. Kiara motioned for Haldir to step forward and a few feet away from the men, she needed to keep this conversation somewhat private.

"I'm from Earth, similar to Middle-Earth. There is no magic there, or elves, or basically anything remotely similar to Middle-Earth. Except humans, cats, dogs, horses… that sort of thing. Sorry, tangent. I don't know how I came here but I think it has something to do with the forest and the Age of Men and the One Ring. Oh… you're here, so that means Frodo hasn't come yet. Which means I'm early, but how early? I could change things, but that would alter what was supposed to happen. Still, I can help. I don't know how to fight though so I would just get in the way, but if I'm really early then I can learn to fight and I can help out… but what verse is this? Book or Movie, bugger."

Kiara started to ramble on; such is her way when she gets excited about a topic.

"Please, slow down. I do not quite understand what you are saying."

"Oh, sorry. Um, Lady Galadriel would understand what I'm talking about. Then she can tell Lord Elrond and then we can all prepare for what is to come."

The elf was very confused at what the human before him was insinuating. She mentioned the One Ring, which was not good, but how did a human know of such things?

"You know much for a human. How is it you know of all of this?"

"I told you, Haldir. This is a book, I've read it. Granted I don't remember much of it because it's extremely detailed but I did read it."

Kiara decided to forego about the movie, it would be hard to describe what a movie was, but now Haldir was on edge.

"How do you know my name?"

Kiara sighed. How long would it be until they realized that she was telling the truth? This fourth wall just didn't want to come down.

"I told you. I'm not from here!"

Finally, it seemed to dawn on him that this may be a bit over his head.

"I will bring you to our King and Queen but you must be blindfolded. We do not allow outsiders to know the way into our city."

There was a great rumble from the forest, it seemed… angry or insulted, that Haldir would suggest Kiara be blindfolded.

"I accept. Thank you."

Kiara bowed low as an elf came forward and tied a blindfold around her. The same elf linked his arm with hers so she would not stumble as they walked.

**"Sprite! Essence!"**

The forest rumbled again and Kiara's step faltered.

"Did you all hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The elf next to her asked.

"There was a deep voice, like the voice of an Ent."

"There are no Ents here, they are in Fangorn. You know this surely. What did the voice say?"

Haldir came up to Kiara and placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. Considering these elves didn't entertain guests much, and they had no idea who she was and she just rocked their existence, they were being awfully nice to her.

"When I first woke it said Lothlorien, then sprite, essence, and heart. Then it told me to run when the orcs came. It told me to follow the direction of the wind."

The blindfold came off.

"Our Lady must know of this, although I still do not know what it means. If the forest guided you too us then there is no reason for the blindfold. Come."

With the blindfold off Kiara was resigned to following the elves to their city. As they walked Kiara was overcome with jealously, since she now had the opportunity to appraise the elves that saved her. They were all tall, which was not fair; Kiara seriously hated being short, although she knew that the elves of Middle-Earth were tall. They were also very beautiful, even though they were men; they had a graceful air about them. They didn't walk so much as glide through the forest. Kiara had a funny image of Haldir slamming his fists on a car and screaming, "Watch it! I'm gliding here!" She smiled wide as she held in her laughter.

Suddenly the elves stopped and began climbing a tree.

"Um, I'm not so good at climbing trees like that. I mean I can probably do it but…"

And elf waited with her as the other climbed to the top.

"Do not worry, we have an outpost here. There is a ladder that we sometimes use, the others will send it down and you may climb it."

Kiara smiled at the elf, he didn't seem so bad.

"Thanks."

The ladder fell from the outpost and the elf instructed Kiara to climb as he scouted the forest floor. Once Kiara was about halfway up the elf began climbing and pulling the ladder up.

As soon as Kiara made it to the top, Haldir pulled her from the edge and sat her against the trunk of the tree.

"Stay near the tree, we are very high up."

"Yea, good advice."

There was no way Kiara was going to move from where Haldir placed her. The platform had no railing, which I suppose was good for their job but it was still a safety hazard.

"We will rest here and set out at first light. Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm a little hungry yes, I will refrain from drinking. Liquids go right through me."

Haldir nodded and handed Kiara some lembas bread.

"It will make you thirsty but you will not be hungry until much later."

"I will survive, thank you for caring for me."

Kiara ate the bread slowly. Haldir sat across from Kiara as he ate his bread.

"For someone who was just brought to a new place, away from everyone she knew, you are taking this rather well."

Kiara stopped mid bite and looked at Haldir. She swallowed and formulated an answer.

"I've always been able to adapt to any situation. I actually take pride in it. Sometimes I don't do the right thing in a situation but I learn from it. I'm always learning and connecting things to other things I already know. We have to adapt to the environment around us, otherwise we will destroy the environment and never achieve true potential."

Haldir nodded as he processed what Kiara said.

"You are wise for someone so young."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was in my last year of graduate school. I'm 23 years old, I know I look like a teen but I blame that on my height and childish face. 23 to you must seem like a kid though, so I guess my point isn't valid."

"No, it is. You are human so it is different for you. What is this, graduate school though?"

"Long story, maybe another time?"

Haldir smiled and dismissed himself. Kiara was glad that the people here understood cues better than back at home. It was sad that Kiara felt she could relate more to the people here than back at home. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, if she was going to meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn she needed to get a lot of rest.

The next morning they escorted Kiara into their city and Kiara had to remember to keep putting one foot in front of the other. The city was so beautiful she was at a loss for words; there was no accurate way to describe it. Walking up the long, spiral stair, Kiara's nerves began getting to her. Her palms began to sweat and tremble and she could feel her face going flush. When they made it to the top, her nerves vanished as the beautiful Lady Galadriel and handsome Lord Celeborn greeted her. As soon as she saw them, she dropped her gaze to the floor and bowed deeply.

"Welcome child. We were informed that you are trouble and are in need of aide. Though it is not custom for elves to give aide to outsiders, we shall not turn you away. I can see a strong will in you, young one. Our forest has taken a shine to you and you stir the trees that have been in deep slumber. Pray tell, what is your purpose here?"

Kiara straightened as the question was addressed to her.

"My Lord and Lady, I truthfully do not know how I came to be here. Only that the trees seemed to guide me to your Captain when the orcs came. The trees mentioned something about a heart or essence of the forest. I assume they mean you, My Lady. I surmise that they wish for me to warn you of the coming danger, although I gather that you have an inkling as to what is coming. I will happily tell you of all I know. You, more than anyone, can guide me and help me solve my internal dilemma."

The Lady smiled and stepped forward to Kiara.

"You seem wise beyond your years. What you say before me, you may say before others."

Kiara swallowed hard as she eyed Lord Celeborn, Haldir, and the other elves. Lord Celeborn she could trust, he was a noble elf after all, and an elder. The matter at hand did possibly involve Haldir and in some part Lady Galadriel as well.

"If you wish, but this matter is delicate and involves the fate of the One Ring."

Gasps could be heard from all the elves within hearing distance.

"How is it you know of the One Ring?"

Kiara explained the situation as she explained it to Haldir. The Lord and Lady were perplexed as to why the forest would bring a human into their midst. Frankly, Kiara was curious too, it wasn't as if she had any useful skills. What? Was she going to solve the peoples' communication problems? Unlikely.

"Come, you must tell us everything."

Kiara nodded as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel ushered her into a private room. There she explained, in detail, as much as she could. She had to leave out the part where Frodo offers her the ring. Kiara did not want to hurt Lady Galadriel's chances of going back to the Undying Lands. Lady Galadriel sensed that Kiara was holding something back so she excused herself to freshen up. When Lady Galadriel left, Kiara told Lord Celeborn about Frodo's request and he was overcome with joy. He promised not to say anything to his wife. When Lady Galadriel returned she came with a set of clothes for Kiara.

"Here, child. You have brought us great news and we are in your debt. Please, accept these and our hospitality. You will always be welcome here."

Kiara nodded and took the clothes.

"If I may ask for some guidance? You can see the future, how do you cope with it? I want to help and save who I can, but I fear that if I alter the events, something worse will happen."

Lady Galadriel set her tea down gently and spoke seriously.

"I understand what you are saying. I have come to those crossroads. It is a hard fate, to know the future. How are you to know if your involvement changes it or not? I cannot say. Just know that by saving a life, another life will have to be taken to restore the balance."

Kiara was instantly reminded of the old TV show _Pushing Daises_, she was familiar with that theology and it made sense. There were really only two deaths that she wanted to prevent; Haldir and Boromir's. Kiara rationalized that there were many more men and elves at the Keep that could take place of Haldir if he was there, but Boromir's was tricky; and who was to say that it wasn't an enemy's life that wasn't taken?

"You have given me much to think about. I am still at odds though for the men are of great renown and their loss will cut deep. Another question if I may? What if you know someone is evil and will cause harm later on, do you stop them when you have the chance or do you let them have their evil?"

"Ah, that is a difficult question. Evil does have a purpose and it can help push some to do good. It is another difficult matter. I am sorry that I cannot provide you with the answer you seek, but for now do not dwell on the future. We have asked the kitchen to prepare food for you. It is waiting in the dining room when you are ready. Haldir will escort you."

Kiara bowed and took her leave of the two rulers and met up with Haldir.

"Your meeting went well I hope?"

"Yes it did. The Lady was very helpful in the matter we spoke of in the forest."

"I am glad. Would you care for something to eat?"

"Would I?! I feel like I could eat a whole Oliphant!"

Haldir laughed at Kiara's expression and led her to the dining hall.

"I do have one question though, rather, a few."

"Go on."

"What year is it?"

"It is the year 3000 in the Third Age."

Kiara paled. Soon the events would start to happen and Kiara had to prepare herself. Haldir led Kiara to the end to the table where wonderful food was spread out. Kiara began to set her plate as she thought of a plan.

"There isn't much time but would you be able to train me in the art of war? Where I come from there is no need for skills in bows or swords. If I am to stay her for a length of time, as I think I am, I must learn to defend myself. I won't be some helpless damsel relying on others to help me."

Haldir couldn't help but smile as he added food to his plate and sat across from Kiara.

"If all women where you are from like you it must be a very different world."

Kiara smiled as she thought of how a woman was almost elected president.

"We are getting there."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence as Kiara savored the new tastes of the elven food.

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Kiara. When will the war begin?"

After taking a sip of her drink to wash down the bread, Kiara formulated an answer.

"Well, small events that will lead up to war will begin next year, in the Shire. It will then spill over to Bree, Weathetop, Rivendell, Caradhras, Moria, here, and so on. A fellowship will come on a mission to destroy the Ring. It may seem like a fool's errand but it will be done, if all goes according to as I saw it."

Haldir nodded solemnly.

"And death surely follows a task as important as this one."

Kiara's eyes began to water as she tried to ward images of Boromir's and Haldir's death away from her mind.

"Please do not ask me of such things. I cannot speak of them."

"Then it is as I surmised, I die in this war."

Kiara could not stop the choked sob or the tear that fell. Haldir reached across and wiped her tear away.

"If it means that the Ring will be destroyed and the Evil One along with it, I will gladly forfeit my life."

"Should you find yourself on a wall fighting Uruk-hai, watch your back."

Haldir nodded in response. A serving elf walked up to them and told them that a room was prepared for Kiara and that anything she may need would be supplied. Kiara thanked the elf and finished her late lunch.

"I will escort you to your room and once you are settled I will give you a tour of our city."

Kiara smiled.

"I would like that, thank you."

Kiara's room was more of a mini-house inside the forest. Inside her room held a small living room, an eating area, changing area, a walk-in closet fully stocked, an office space, and a large bedroom equipped with a bath and a make-up counter. When Kiara saw her new room, she couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal and run around like a child on Christmas morning.

"This is all mine? Holly Arda it's awesome!"

Haldir smiled as Kiara fawned over the clothes in the closet and wardrobes.

"I will let you get acquainted with your clothes and I will be back shortly to take you on a tour. Tomorrow we will see the master bowman and master smith about weapons."

Kiara could only nod as she became fixated on a beautiful, soft lavender, dress. Kiara was not a dress person by any means but this dress was stunning. Oh course all the clothes were, they were made by the elves but there was something about this dress that Kiara loved.

A soft knock alerted Kiara that someone was at her door, though it was open the person waited to be greeted.

"Coming! Oh, my Lady! Forgive me; I was lost in this beautiful dress that was in the closet. It is absolutely stunning."

Kiara couldn't part with the dress and had walked to the door still holding it. Lady Galadriel smiled as she fingered a sleeve on the dress.

"Yes, I noticed your hair color I thought that this dress would look well on you. It was mine when I was much younger."

Kiara blushed at the thought of owning something Lady Galadriel once owned.

"My Lady, I don't know what to say. Thank you for the gift, and all you have done. I am in your debt."

"Nonsense child, you were brought to us for a reason and I will see to it that you are cared for. Come, let me see you in the dress. I must admit I am curious to see how it will fit."

Kiara nodded and hurried behind the partition of the changing area. When she had it mostly on Kiara poked her head out.

"I'm not quite sure how to tie the back, we don't have dresses like this back home."

Lady Galadriel smiled and helped Kiara finish getting into the dress.

"You look wonderful. The dress fits, as I thought it would. The lavender highlights the red in your hair and the green in your eyes. Come, stand in the light."

Kiara did as she was told and the Lady Galadriel fixed Kiara's hair.

"It shines like the afternoon sun, extraordinary."

"Thank you."

At that moment, Haldir knocked on the open door and announced his presence. Lady Galadriel called him and asked his opinion.

"It is quite something, yes. In the light, it looks as if your hair is living fire. That color hair is not common among our people."

"It's a shame really, it is such a beautiful color."

Getting praised by two elves was making Kiara blush something fierce.

"Let me change out of this dress and we can go for that tour you promised me, yes? Alright."

The two couldn't help but smile as their guest hurried to the changing area to take off the dress. Her old clothes were dirty and Kiara didn't want to walk around Lothlorien looking dirty, first impressions are everything. Kiara decided to put on a simple dress with what looked like sakura blossoms on it. Funny how they should have something like that here, not that Kiara was complaining.

Once the dress was one Kiara stepped out from behind the partition and hurried over to the two elves who were out on the patio.

"I'm ready. Sorry for the wait."

After departing from Lady Galadriel, Haldir took Kiara on a long tour of the city. They met many elves along the way, many of whose names Kiara had already forgotten by the time they met the next group of elves.

"Yea… I'm going to still need help getting around. This city is a lot bigger than I thought. And you don't happen to have a ledger of everyone's name do you? No? Drat, I'm awful with names. This should be interesting."

Haldir laughed, Kiara had been making quips about random things along the way. The elves were usually not fond of other races but somehow Kiara managed to get into their good graces after a few words. Call it the talent of kissing-up.

"Tomorrow after breakfast we will talk about getting you weapons. Then we will see how much work needs to be done."

Now it was time for Kiara to laugh.

"My friend, a lot of work needs to be done. I have no skill what-so-ever in weapons of any kind. I'm not too bad at hand-to-hand combat but it's amateur at most."

"We will worry about that tomorrow. Rest well."

"You too."

Kiara shut the door to her room as Haldir walked away. Talk about an event filled day. Kiara could only hope that Haldir and his men could train her in time to be prepared for the upcoming war.


End file.
